destiny: Merlyn and Arthur The wedding night
by nashpar
Summary: This is Arthur and Merlyn (fem/Merlin)'s wedding night. read and enjoy. it is an M rate for destiny Merlyn and Arthur but you dont have to read the story to enjoy the smut. Enjoy!


_**Hello everyone. this is an accompanying piece to Destiny: Merlyn and Arthur but can be read alone. This is purely fluff. Hope you enjoy.**_

As soon as Merlyn and Arthur got to their feet to make their way to Arthur's chambers which they were now going to share, Merlyn was dragged away by the maids along with Gwen. Arthur pouted not liking it at all. He had been looking forward to be the one to take the dress off her.

Merlyn laughed at his expression. She kissed him lightly before she left with the maids. She was led to chambers close to Arthur's. There was a bath waiting for her. She got in, washed in scented water. The bath was relaxing. She imagined what Arthur was doing right now besides pouting. Was he as nervous as she was?

After the bath, she was dressed in a nightdress. It was white, beautiful made in silk feeling good under her skin. The material was thin and sensual. The maids removed the beads in her hair and brushed it making it shine in the candlelight. She told them to leave it down as Arthur loved it that way. A gown was placed on top to cover her and she was ready.

Now she was truly nervous as the time for her to go to Arthur grew closer. She knew what to expect…well some of it… she knew for sure there would be pain, discomfort and blood the first time around. She wondered if Arthur had been with other women before her. It was probable he had. That made her nervous. What if she didn't match to his experience, his expectations? Sooner than she was ready, it was time to go.

"You will be fine." said Gwen reassuring having gotten over her embarrasment. Merlyn sighed. She hoped so. She made her way with Gwen to Arthur's chambers. Gwen left her at the door.

She entered the chambers and closed the door locking it. The room was strewn with rose petals, bathed in candlelight, with some water, fruits, wine and chocolates on the table. She looked at Arthur.

He was dressed in plain black trousers and white shirt that looked good on his tan skin showing off his muscular body. He was very handsome.

"Arthur?" He looked startled as he turned to her.

Arthur hadn't heard her come in and he gasped when he saw her. She was looking sp beautiful. Her black hair was let down falling to her back and his fingers itched to bury themselves in the silky strands, wearing a silk white nightdress with intricate designs on the neck with a white dressing gown on top tied together at her waist. The neck of the nightdress inside was low giving him a view of the top of her breasts. He felt himself harden.

Merlyn swallowed at the way Arthur's eyes looked her over. It felt like he was touching her, caressing her.

"Arthur…" she said softly. Arthur walked to Merlyn and stood in front of her taking her into his arms gently.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." he said looking into her blue eyes and then kissing her gently but passionately. Her arms came around him hugging him below his arms feeling his muscles. It felt so good being in his arms and holding him like this. Arthur's hands buried themselves in her soft luxurious hair and the other on her slender waist. She felt so small in his arms. Merlyn moaned opening her mouth and their tongues met. It felt so good.

They broke the kiss when they couldn't breathe, passion and desire filling their eyes. "God I love you so much." said Arthur his hand stroking Merlyn's cheek lightly. "I love you too." Merlyn said.

Arthur lifted her up in his arms and then laid her on the bed. He crawled on the bed and hovered above her and looked into her eyes his breath catching. He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft and loving before it developed into passion.

All the nervousness Merlyn had felt was gone replaced by desire, love and trust. She trusted Arthur and knew everything would be fine. Merlyn's hands were buried in his hair caressing his scalp as they kissed while Arthur's trailed down her side and waist. He left her lips when he was breathless; he kissed her cheeks and neck nibbling.

Merlyn sighed at the sensations assaulting her. His hands caressed her and then he went to the belt of her gown. He undid the belt and pushed it open and caressed her stomach above the silk of her nightdress. Merlyn moaned at the sensation. He continued to kiss her, his hands wondering down pushing her nightdress from her thighs

Arthur rose and looked at her, lips swollen from their kisses, hair splayed on the pillows, skin flushed, her nightgown opened and her nightdress budged up at her hips. She looked so beautiful.

"You are beautiful." said Arthur his blue eyes dark with passion and love. Merlyn smiled shyly at the scrutiny. Arthur's hands played with the hem of her gown and Merlyn realized what he wanted. She sat up, took off her gown.

"We can leave the dress on if it makes you uncomfortable." Arthur said wanting to make her as comfortable as he could. Merlyn took the hem and slowly removed the only barrier between her and her body. She threw the nightdress down and lay back down. Arthur stared in awe at her beautiful body seeing it for the first time, the pert breasts, the smooth flat stomach, the curve of her hips, slender legs…she was spectacular.

"You are unbelievably beautiful Merlyn." Even he couldn't recognize his voice thick with emotion, desire and love Merlyn could breathe when she saw his reaction to her. He desired her. He wasn't disappointed in her body.

She reached up and pulled him down in a searing kiss. His hands began trailing from her shoulders down to her breast. The feel of his hand on her breast was more that she could take and she ached moaning. He touched her other breast squeezing gently earning another moan and gasp.

Merlyn's hands were not idle. They caressed his back under his shirt feeling his contours and muscles. He rose up briefly and took off his shirt. He was so beautiful with perfectly sculptured muscles, defined strong chest, perfect abdominals. He was so powerful and strong.

"You are beautiful too." said Merlyn her small hands traveling exploring enjoying the feel of his muscles jump to her touch. She was happy she could affect him so. They kissed touching exploring before Arthur left her lips and began trailing his lips down her neck, shoulder blade down between her breasts, feeling her soft skin under his lips and tongue. Gently he kissed her breasts and then took her hard nipple in his mouth.

Merlyn gasped and cried out at the amazing sensations. By the time he was done with both her breasts, she was breathless and her body was tingling with desire burning at her centre. She was writhing and moaning Arthur's name. Arthur had satisfaction. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as him. He knew he couldn't wait anymore to be with her or he will burst.

He sat up and diverted his trousers. Merlyn watched and gasped when that part of him came into view pointing upright. He looked so big and she wondered if he would fit.

He lowered himself on top of her, took he face in both his hands and kissed her passionately leaving her breathless and so aroused forgetting about her worry. Arthur's right hand left her cheek down her body creating fire in her very skin then he touched her there at her very core. It was swollen and wet.

Merlyn jumped at the sensation and her cries intensified punctuated with gasps as he explored her most private part. Wanting to give him the same sensation he was giving her, she trailed her hands around his back to his front and grasped his manhood. She had never felt something like it before. It was soft, warm and hard at the same time. She was rewarded by a groan and moan from him and he thrust lightly into her hand.

She touched it moving then losing her concentration when he sucked her nipple as he touched her there. The sensation was too much. "Oh God…" she moaned.

Arthur positioned himself above her between her parted her legs. "I don't want to hurt you." he whispered softly. She seemed so small beneath him. He felt like he would split her in half.

"It's alright Arthur." Merlyn said softly kissing him lightly. "There is no avoiding it but I will be ok." "I want you so much Merlyn." "I want you too." when he hesitated Merlyn said, "Please Arthur." and he relented.

He shifted and positioned himself at her opening. He gently pushed in till he felt the barrier. It was so tight. He wished there was a way to avoid this. With a sigh, he leaned down and kissed her to distract her from the pain then pushed through the barrier.

Merlyn let out a strangled cry of pain as she felt him enter her. Her cry was swallowed by his kiss. He remained stilled in her kissing her lovingly and gently. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am sorry." Merlyn smiled to make him better then pulled him down for a kiss. He touched her and caressed her still remaining still in her. soon she was moaning at the sensations.

Arthur looked at Merlyn. "Are you ok?" She nodded her head. Slowly Arthur began to move. It was tight and pleasurable he had to fight the urge to just give in to his passion. She needed and deserved the best.

Merlyn held on to his shoulders as he moved his hips. The intrusion was uncomfortable at first but soon the discomfort lessened as she began to feel pleasure. It was a different pleasure from what she had been feeling when Arthur touched her. This was a deep pleasure coming from deep within her, from her core.

"Arthur…Oh…Arthur…" Merlyn moaned into Arthur's ear making him mindless with pleasure. He increased his tempo and began growling. It was the most pleasurable feeling they had ever felt before. The heat began spreading through Merlyn's body from the part they were joined. She was mindless in pleasure. She couldn't stop the gasps and moans as they rushed through her, her mind going blank with pleasure.

As he thrust, Merlyn soared higher and higher till she reached her peak screaming, holding his shoulders sinking her fingers in it, her hips tightening as she let out a series of gasps Arthur couldn't take it when she tightened even further around him and with a roar he came flooding her nearly blacking out. He stilled within her, kissing her face, neck and everywhere in reach muttering loving words to her till he came down to earth.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlyn said gently.

"Am I crushing you?"

"No." said Merlyn running her hands on his muscular back. Arthur did shift not believing her and lay beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Arthur. I did feel some pain but it faded fast." Arthur nodded. They lay kissing and touching and just being together.

xxx

"Arthur…." Merlyn said softly. They had cleaned up removing the blood and soiled sheets and she was eating some chocolate while he had a glass of wine and she was laying in his arms sitting on the bed.

"Yes?" said Arthur looking down at her.

"Um, I don't know if I should ask this and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It is none of my business…"

"Merlyn…it's ok love." Merlyn blushed at being caught rumbling. "Remember there are no secrets between us. Ask me anything you wish."

"Arthur, have you ever done what we did before?" "Oh that…" "I know I shouldn't have asked."

"No. it's ok. Even though I wish I could say I haven't done this before, I have. Father was the one who gave me the first woman as an initiation as a man. I didn't want to but I had to. I had just one other woman since then and I was drunk. It was a maid and I don't remember her name I am ashamed to say."

"It's ok Arthur. I am actually surprise…" Merlyn said and Arthur laughed.

"Well I did put all my efforts in my training."

"True."

"You are the best experience Merlyn. I love you a lot and what we did…it was mind blowing." "Yes, it was." Merlyn snuggled close and they shared kisses. she didn't believe it was possible to be more in love with him but she was. She loved him with all her heart and making love to him had made her even closer to him. He was imprinted in her now.

Arthur caressed Merlyn and kissed her softly till she fell asleep. He lay holding her petite body close. She fitted into him perfectly and he felt like the luckiest man on earth. She was hers now in all ways and nothing could come between them.

_**there it was. Did I nail it? Review and tell me what you think. for those who haven't read Destiny: Arthur and Merlyn you can give it a shot.**_


End file.
